


Sebastian Bullshit

by Thaliel (Alodia)



Series: Love Interest Bullshit [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, King Sebastian, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodia/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Sebastian face perhaps the biggest challenge of their lives: Parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian Bullshit

The Prince, well, King now, of Starkhaven paced restlessly in the hallway, his hands behind his back and face barely schooled into an expression of patience. Every time he turned around to pace the other way, flashes of worry and anticipation would move behind his startlingly blue eyes.

The halls of the castle were hushed with anticipation, groups of people gathered in parlors and dining rooms all waiting to hear news. Few times before had the castle ever been like this, only funerals and birthings made the halls echo with each breath and the air thick with emotion.

Sebastian vividly remembered how they had felt at his family’s death, and when he had taken it again in recent years. Neither time compared to how he was feeling now, the abject and undefined terror and anticipation he faced. Somewhere in the castle, his and Hawke’s friends and family were waiting, along with dignitaries, staff, and foreign visitors, but he couldn’t think of them. They were forgotten for the time being as he himself waited.

He paced again outside of his and Hawke’s chambers, crossing the hallway in five strides. Each one pounded through him in time with his rapid heartbeat, making him deaf to anything other than the sounds of his own body, and those coming from under the door.

Groans and screams could be heard from the room inside and Sebastian had to hold is hands tightly to keep them from shaking with nerves. Hawke had kicked him out early on, stating she would yell for him if she felt the need.

It was a new experience for her, and while he had wanted to stay with her, she maintained some pride about her.

“How are you supposed to find me sexy after seeing _that_?” She asked him one night.

Sebastian had puller her to him then, running his hands over her sides and then resting them on her very large and pregnant belly, “I will always find you attractive, lassie.”

She grumbled, “You say that now.”

With a low chuckle, he pulled her face up to meet his and gave her a fiery kiss, ending the conversation. She hadn’t brought it up again after that day.

Just then her voice rose from behind the door, almost shaking with strain, “ _Sebastian_!”

He sprinted towards the door and burst through eyes wild as he looked for his wife, “ _Marian_.”  

Her brow was covered with sweat and screwed up with effort, but her eyes had no problem finding his as she snarled, “You _fucker._ ”

Sebastian fought back a smile, walking quickly to her side and standing by her, “Yes wee one?”

Marian grabbed his hand and squeezed hard, being Queen had not dulled her strength nor quieted her tongue, “This is _your_ fault.”

Sebastian took her assault calmly, watching as the midwife wiped her brow, “It is _half_ my fault, I believe.”

She scowled and wrenched his hand painfully, unable to answer and instead wailing as another contraction hit her. The midwife hovered at the end of the bed, watching her progress with careful, experienced eyes.

“It’s time to push, Your Highness,” she told Marian, “Brace your legs and push with all your might.”

Two more women came up on either side of her and pushed Hawke’s legs back and open, bracing her feet on their shoulders. Once they were situated and sure Marian was in a good position, they all nodded and smiled at the queen. Marian immediately began pushing, her legs tensing and a painful wail sounding from her lips.

“Arrrgh!” She yelled, “You _bastard!_ ”

Sebastian leaned in and pet her hair murmuring softly, hiding his anxiety, “You’re doing so well, Marian. You’re a brave lass, just keep going. It’ll be over soon.”

Her hand was a vice around his, but Sebastian was unconcerned when he lost feeling in his fingers. He prayed desperately to Andraste and the Maker, praying that Marian and the baby would be healthy and safe soon, that her pain would lessen and he could gather her in his arms and sooth her, tell her how well she had done. She looked to be in excruciating pain, especially when she was prompted to push. She made almost inhuman sounds with her effort, and Sebastian redoubled his prayers.

A moment later, all his attention was focused on his wife, and her efforts. She pushed twice more, each time yelling and cursing like a sailor, but almost suddenly there was a whoosh followed shortly by a high pitched wailing.

It was as if a sting had been cut, Marian relaxed immediately and the grip on his hands lessened. They both watched as the midwife worked quickly, wiping with a cloth and then counting fingers and toes before holding up the small bundle.

“You have a boy!” She proclaimed, smiling widely.

“A boy,” Sebastian whispered, in awe.

Marian laughed weekly, “A little prince, huh?”

It had been nine months of cravings and mood swings, of watching Marian grow large and round, but none of it had prepared him for this moment. Being a father.

Tears sprung to his eyes as the midwife waved him over to cut the cord. He made quick work of the task and then accepted the small bundle into his arms. Looking down in awe, he made his way to Marian’s side.

“He’s beautiful,” he told her, lowering him gently to her.

Marian held him carefully to her chest, immediately allowing the child to feed as her eyes filled with tears of her own. “He’s perfect,” she said in awe.

Sebastian climbed into the large bed next to her and held his family close, “He needs a name.”

Marian thought, and Sebastian let his hands trail over her and their son. Neither of them noticed as the midwives worked around them, lost in their own world.

His son’s hair was so _soft_ and so fine and dark on his little head. He would clearly take after their parents, with dark hair and eyes that were remarkably blue. Marian was beautiful as she caught her breath and pondered. Hair skewed and soaked with her labor and skin flushed from pushing, he had truly never thought of her as more beautiful.

“Malcolm,” she said finally, “After my dad.”

Sebastian pulled her close again, letting his hands trail gently over her back as she settled into her exhaustion, “Sounds wonderful. Malcolm Vale.”

Hawke nodded distractedly, and then fell asleep.

Sebastian was left watching over his family, filled to the bursting with emotion and thanking the Maker with all he had. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://www.alodia-thaliel.tumblr.com)! I take prompts and requests. :)


End file.
